Alex Masters III
Alexander Thaddeus Masters III or just Alex to his friends is a young crime lord. The Omnitrix or even any of the species in the Omnitrix do not exist in this universe. Biography: Alex was the son of a very powerful crime lord who he himself was the son of another crime lord. Alex III is a young sociopath who has always wanted to take over his father's criminal empire. Although Alex can never get close enough to do the deed himself. On Alex's world it is home to many different superheroes and super villains who are always at war with one another. His father is constantly on the list of a team called the Society of Heroism. Alex's father specializes in extortion, smuggling, drugs, weapons trading, and many other illegal activities. He's a typical old school mob person who also looks down at the costumed super being community. He sees them as a bunch of freaks who need to be put down like sick dogs. Although his son Alex III sees these super beings as people with vision and power and it is something he wants for himself. Like himself this world has many upstart young criminals so he brings them together to form a gang of his own. His first order of business is that he wants to get rid of his father because he then can inherit everything that his father has. One of his associates is a young masked criminal who goes by the name Sparrow and he has a wicked streak and a passion for death. So then one night Sparrow poisons Alex's father's dinner and he begins to die a very painful death. Alex and his new comrades were there to watch him perish and Alex's father was both impressed and disgusted. His son was seen as an embarrassment most of his life and Alex's father was appalled that his son aligned with costumed freaks to do so. It's something that Alex didn't quite care about and did it because his father held him back and continued the old ways of his father. This new age is being ruled by super powered and costumed beings so it was time to get with the program. In time Alex made severe changes to his father's old crime empire and has brought it into the 21st century and has been adding several young super criminals to his growing ranks. He also seems to have a new goal on mind which is to seemingly do the impossible which is to create an army of young super criminals with the single intent of turning the whole world into his new criminal regime. Appearance: Alex dresses in an almost typical mob boss style fashion because he wears an almost violet colored blazer, but also wears black dress slacks, grey shirt, and a black tie. However he wears a pair of violet colored Converse shoes instead of a pair of dress shoes. Trivia: *His only similarity with Ben Tennyson is that they have the same facial features. *Alex is a capable and truly merciless criminal mastermind. *His hometown isn't Bellwood, but a place called Spin City. *He is pure human with no alien backgrounds. *He might be criminally insane. Category:Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Alternate Counterparts Category:Alternate Timeline Male Characters Category:Characters [[]] Category:Gothamcity1992